O Tipo de Mulher que Você é
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Neji faz uma surpresa em uma das noites de tédio de Tenten. Mas a garota não parece estar em um dos seus melhores dias. Neji & Tenten / One-Shot


**Fic:**

**O tipo de mulher que você é**

A garota olhou uma última vez pela janela antes de fechá-la. Do lado de fora a chuva castigava a vila e ela agradeceu imensamente a Kami-sama por estar no aconchego de sua casa e não na rua, que logo estaria alagada.

Iria pra cama cedo, sem sequer ligar a teve como costumava fazer. Não teria nada de interessante, ela pensou. Nos últimos dias tudo andava desse jeito, monótono. Sempre que recebia um convite para uma festa ou qualquer outro programa ela recusava, o apetite não andava dos melhores e quando aceitava acabava por se perder em pensamentos e bebidas sentada na mesa.

Desde criança fora muito agitada, não parava um só minuto. Com a adolescência aquilo só tendeu a piorar. Sua mãe se preocupava a cada vez que saia com as amigas e voltava tarde, deixando-a a porta, à sua espera. Bons tempos aqueles em que morava em casa e não tinha que pagar as contas. Mas isso havia acabado há uma eternidade. Quando pensou já ter idade e já tinha dinheiro suficiente para tal mudou-se da casa de seus pais e foi ser independente.

O apartamento não era desagradável, mas morar sozinha tinha seus pontos negativos. Arrumar a bagunça não era fácil. Principalmente sua própria bagunça.

Tinha exatos cinco dias que havia perdido esse animo. Os cinco dias mais tediosos de sua agitada vida. E pensar que tudo aquilo tinha nome e sobrenome... Odiava aquela sensação de ser controlada, dominada por alguém sem que tal pessoa sequer fizesse algum esforço.

Escutou os primeiros pingos de chuva bater contra os vidros da janela fazendo um barulho irritante. Como nada daquilo parecia querer colaborar com seu humor ela resolveu tomar um banho antes de se deitar. Sentia os reflexos do verão em sua própria pele, em forma do suor que descia por sua nuca e incomodava. É, um banho era tudo que precisava.

Antes de entrar no chuveiro ela admirou sua forma no espelho. As curvas sinuosas e os seios fartos chamavam a atenção de muitos, menos de quem ela queria que chamassem. Seu rosto era desenhado como se pelos deuses e o cabelo cor de chocolate descia com alguns cachos até a ponta.

Atraente. Menos pra _ele_. Ou talvez ele até achasse isso, mas não demonstrasse. Afinal, ele era Hyuuga Neji. O ser mais insensível e frio de toda face de Konoha. Então ela se lembrou de Sasuke Uchiha e repensou. O segundo ser mais insensível e frio. Mas ao lembrar alguns fatos recentes tinha que admitir que Neji o estivesse superando. Sasuke agora tinha uma namorada.

Talvez esse fosse o maior problema do Hyuuga. Falta de uma mulher que conseguisse aturá-lo. Exceto quando o mesmo se lembrava que a própria existia e resolvia brincar com seus sentimentos.

Entrou logo debaixo d'água esperando que a mesma levasse tais pensamentos. Queria que eles escorressem de si tal como a água descia pelo ralo, sem nenhum esforço e nenhuma marca. As lágrimas ardiam os olhos, mas ela havia prometido para si mesma ser mais forte que seus sentimentos. E uma promessa era algo que ela jamais deixava de cumprir.

Terminou o banho e rapidamente já estava devidamente preparada para que o sono viesse. Mas as batidas incessantes à porta tiraram-na do seu leito. Ela colocou um roupão por cima da camisola demasiada curta e com uma cara pouco amigável e voz igualmente descontente gritou para quem ousava lhe tirara de seu momento de paz.

- O que foi?

- Nossa... É assim que trata aqueles que vêm em paz?

Assustada ela encarou o sujeito de voz mansa já sabendo de quem se tratava. Por Kami, como ele conseguis ficar mais bonito a cada vez que ela o via? Os olhos pareciam brilhar mais à luz da lua, de cor semelhante e o longo cabelo castanho parecia mais bem cuidado do que nunca preso com o costumeiro elástico à ponta. A blusa social branca junto à calça preta compunha o final daquela obra de arte chamada Neji. A morena sentiu-se totalmente fora de cena em seus trajes pouco adequados ao momento. Ela viu que ele tinha um buquê em mãos e corou.

- Não vai me convidar a entrar Tenten?

- Claro. – Ela se afastou da entrada mais rápido do que deveria, hipnotizada pela presença repentina do Hyuuga.

Tentando se recompor ela levou o garoto até o sofá onde já tinham tido vária conversas e trocado mais intimidades do que ela gostaria de se lembrar no momento. Resolveu esquecer que o dito 'garoto' era o seu amor de infância e agora já possuía seus vinte anos.

- O que o trás aqui Hyuuga?

- Desde quando ficou tão arisca Tenten? Não costumava ser assim...

- Ninguém aqui está arisco além de você.

- Verdade, mas eu sempre sou assim. Já devia ter se acostumado. – Ele lançou um dos olhares que perturbavam os pensamentos da garota, mas essa se manteve inabalada, por fora.

- É sério Neji... O que veio fazer aqui?

- Assim ficou bem melhor. Odeio quando me chama pelo sobrenome...

- Não sei por que. Você sempre teve tanto orgulho dele...

- Quando isso sai da sai boca me parece uma advertência. Você só me chama assim quando está brava.

- Imagine se eu estaria brava! Você chaga à minha casa sem qualquer aviso me tirando do meu sono. Eu não tenho motivos para estar irritada...

A risada dele entrou pelos ouvidos da garota e confundiu qualquer sobra de coerência naquela mente.

- Você me diverte Tenten. De qualquer modo, vim lhe trazer essas flores. Só pra dar um cheiro especial a essa casa que, sem qualquer exagero, precisa de um perfume.

- Não tenho empregados para limpar minha casa ou arrumar minha cama Neji. Você por outro lado...

Com um movimento rápido ele já estava ao seu lado, prensando-a contra o sofá macio. A respiração da garota então se tornou mais rápida, ofegante. As maçãs do rosto moreno ganharam a coloração rosada e o espanto e a ansiedade tomou conta de seu semblante.

- Tenten! Não vê que estou tentando?Mas você não colabora! Estou tentando ser gentil, educado, mas você insiste em colocar mil e uma barreiras no meu caminho! Diga-me o que quer que eu faça...

- Não está tentando o suficiente então.

Irritado ele se afastou e ficou de costas, o que fez o sorriso no rosto da garota morrer. Ela abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para ele. Mas o silêncio mortal do ambiente não contribuiu.

- Você não precisa fazer nada... É só continuar sendo do seu jeito.

Ele virou-se e encarou a primeira lágrima que desceu do rosto da garota, sentindo um aperto grande no peito. Aproximou-se novamente dela e secou a lágrima teimosa.

- Você não é uma mulher de flores, certo?

O sorriso voltou à sua boca ainda sem chegar verdadeiramente aos olhos. Aquela cara estava matando o Hyuuga por dentro.

- Não. Eu não sou uma mulher de flores.

Ele não resistiu e encostou de leve seus lábios sobre os dela, sentindo a maciez e apreciando o gosto de tal atrativo. Com um pedido silencioso para que ele continuasse, ela entreabriu os lábios e ele obedeceu. Ele sentiu a língua da garota em contato à sua e não conseguiu deixar que ela continuasse no comando. Foi em direção ao sofá novamente e lá eles continuaram.

No dia seguinte Tenten acordou sozinha em sua cama coberta apenas pelo lençol. Ao seu lado havia uma caixa em formato de coração e lá ela pode sentir o cheiro do chocolate lhe entorpecer. Ao lado havia um bilhete, com a caligrafia perfeita que só ele conseguiria ter.

_Vou tentar até achar que tipo de mulher você é..._

_Chocolates?_

_Neji._

Apesar da provocação ela sabia. Ele já havia descoberto que tipo de mulher ela era. Ela era uma mulher de atitudes, beijos. Uma mulher para _ele_.

* * *

**Oii!**

**Fanfic de férias número três!**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Eu disse que ia refazer o meu perfil antes, mas não teve como. Fiquei com essa idéia na cabeça e não teve como não escrever. Mas conta aí, gostaram? Primeira NejiTen! Tá curtinha mas vai que alguem gosta?! Resolvi postar, né?  
**

**Tá virando mania terminar meus fics com essas cartinhas, mas eu adoro! Espero que estejam gostando também...**

**Vou fazer dois avisos que coloquei em outro fic, mas quero ter mais opiniões, então lá vai:**

**Primeiro, quero saber se vocês aprovariam Sasuke e Hanabi como casal secundário no meu Long ItaHina que já tem nome! Vai se chamar 'O Irmão do Meu Melhor Amigo'. Então, aprovam?**

**E por último avisar sobre o 'Desafio SasuHina Fluffy' que eu lancei... Se alguém estiver interessado é só ir ao meu perfil e procurar por DESAFIO. **

**Obrigada de coração aqueles que lerem e não se esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho verde aqui embaixo!**

**Beijoos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
